Sola No! Nunca Más
by natykmoon
Summary: Por una calumnia me rompiste el corazón, me abandonaste y me echaste de tu lado, ahora cada uno seguirá su camino, solo que sola no estoy y pronto nos volveremos a ver, pero ese dia solo te podre ver con odio, eso te lo juro Shaoran Li
1. Chapter 1

**SOLA NO! NUNCA MÁS**

Por una calumnia me rompiste el corazón, me abandonaste y me echaste de tu lado, ahora cada uno seguirá su camino, solo que sola no estoy y pronto nos volveremos a ver, pero ese dia solo te podre ver con odio, eso te lo juro Shaoran Li

**CAPITULO 1**

_En un gran despacho de caoba, en medio de una gran oficina, en uno de los más emblemáticos edificios de Hong Kong, mirando desde su silla a la ciudad desde un gran ventanal que deja ver la gran ciudad, viva por las luces, intentando ver a las estrellas que ya no se pueden ver por la contaminación lumínica; se encontraba un hombre de unos 25 años, acuerpado, de pelo castaño y ojos ámbares, el vice-presidente de las Empresas Li, en una mano tenía un vaso con whisky bebía amargamente mientras pensaba, entonces es interrumpido por una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos ,alta, con un escultural cuerpo, que abre las puertas del despacho y pasa con insinuantes movimientos, cierra las puertas tras de sí y con voz melosa pero llena de veneno bota un sobre café, sobre el escritorio, el hombre de cabellos castaños gira su silla y la mira y mira al sobre, pero no pronuncia palabra alguna, siente que ese sobre solo trae a su peor pesadilla._

_-Bien querido acá están las pruebas de que tu mujercita te es infiel- le dice la exuberante mujer, mientras esboza la sonrisa más triunfante que puede_

_-Que es esto? Otra de tus si sañas- respondió aquel castaño con una voz llena de cansancio y decepción_

_-Lo siento querido mío, pero estas son las pruebas de que la si sañosa es tu mujer, no yo- dicho esto el hombre abrió el sobre y de allí saco varias fotos, de sus ojos ámbares salieron espesas lagrimas, con ella traía el dolor más grande de este mundo su esposa, el amor de su vida estaba con otro_

_-Gracias por esta información ahora te puedes retirar- diciendo esto se levanto tomo su abrigo negro de Armani, salió de su despacho tomo los ascensores y indico el botón al parqueadero, ya allí se subió a su mercedes negro y condujo a su casa._

_En un penhause en uno de los mas lujos edificios de Hong Kong, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, piel blanca, hermosos ojos verdes, delgada pero su barriga sobresalía, no por estar gorda si no por tener allí al fruto de su amor, se encontraba sentada en un gran despacho, mientras que se imprimían unos documentos de suma importancia y de sus ojos salían gruesas lagrimas, la persona con quien había decidido compartir su vida, por la cual había renunciado a su familia por no estar de acuerdo con su matrimonio, había renunciado a su trabajo como abogada en un gran empresa, le había entregado mi corazón completo, mi vida, ahora este hombre dudaba de mi, esos papeles solo serian una segunda opción si él seguía en esa actitud, pero no concebía su vida sin él._

_En ese instante la puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente dejando ver al vice-presidente de Empresas Li, aquel hombre de cabello castaño y ojos ámbares, pero ojos llenos de rencor, de odio_

_-Eres una vil zorra- dijo el hombre de cabello castaño mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho con fuerza_

_-No me hables así Shaoran Li, que te pasa porque me tratas así- dijo la mujer de cabello castaño_

_-Te digo la verdad, ya tengo las pruebas de que me has sido infiel Sakura deja de fingir- _

_-Ya te lo he dicho una y otra vez, no te soy infiel por favor shaoran créeme- dice ella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas_

_-Créeme te lo juro por tus hijos que llevo conmigo en este momento- seguía insistiendo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la voz entrecortada_

_-No te creo nada kaho, me llevo la prueba de tu infidelidad- decía él, mientras de su voz salía el odio y la ira_

_-Otra vez creyéndole a esa víbora que a mí, es que no te das cuenta lo que está haciendo-_

_-Y que está haciendo más que mostrarme la realidad, tu eres, lo peor que me pudo pasar en la vida-_

_-No me hables así por favor me rompes el corazón, date cuenta del daño que esa mujer está haciéndonos, desde que llego no ha hecho más que inventar cosas para que peleemos- seguía suplicando ella_

_-Cállate solo eres una vil embustera, Kaho lo único que ha hecho es abrirme los ojos a la realidad-_

_-Por favor Shaoran, yo te amo- le dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él, pero el bruscamente la tomo de las muñecas y la arrojo con fuerza a un gran mueble_

_-No te me acerques, no quiero volverte a ver eres solo una zorra- le dijo él, mientras le daba la espalda y para no verla llorar en ese mueble_

_-Como puedes desconfiar de mi, como tienes el corazón para tratarme así llevo a tus hijos conmigo-_

_-Cállate, no te quiero escuchar y no me digas más que son míos cuando son de tu amante-_

_-Que dudes de mi bien, pero que te atrevas a negar a tus hijos no-_

_-No son míos, quiero que tú y tus hejendros fruto de tu adulterio se larguen de mi casa-_

_-Que esto es el colmo shaoran, si tanto dudas que son tus hijos firma este documento- le dijo ella pasándole uno de los documentos_

_-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el con curiosidad_

_-Son documentos legales en los que tú rechazas la paternidad, ellos serán mis hijos, y si un día te arrepientes de cómo nos has tratado, así hagas una prueba de ADN y salga positivos, no podrás reclamarlos como tuyos, no le dirás que eres su padre- _

_-De acuerdo y no me arrepentiré porque estoy seguro de que no son míos, lárgate de mi casa zorra- habiendo firmado los documentos salió del despacho y del penhause_

_Allí tirada en el sofá llorando, se quedo la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, mientras acariciaba su vientre y se decía a ella y a sus hijos que todo estaría bien, se levanto como pudo, subió a su habitación, tomo la primera maleta que encontró, guardo toda su ropa, y aquella que había podido comprar para los primeros meses de sus hijos, aquellas joyas que había heredado de su madre y que llevaba con ella, y un poco de dinero lo suficiente para huir lejos, se puso un abrigo negro, tomo los documentos los guardo, y los otros que también había hecho eran papeles de divorcio nunca pensó que de verdad los utilizaría, nunca vio que shaoran fuera a dudar de ese modo de ella, pero desde que había aparecido la bruja de kaho su relación iba de mal en peor_

_Ahora ella firmaba los papeles dándole el divorció y renunciando al dinero que le correspondía por haber sido la señora de Li shaoran, solo faltaría que él los firmara y legalizara y estarían divorciados, los dejo encima de la cama, y encima de esta una caja con el anillo de compromiso y de matrimonio, y aun lado las tarjetas de crédito y todo aquello que algún día le dio. Salió del penhause con el corazón roto, humillada, sin dinero y sin familia, pero sería valiente por ella y por sus hijos, ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo y esta sería la alegría más grande de su vida, pero aquello que shaoran había hecho con ella la había marcado, lo olvidaría y por sus hijos y por ella empezaría de nuevo, tomo un taxi se dirigió a una casa de empeño vendió las y tomo el dinero, se dirigió al aeropuerto y compro el primer pasaje a Inglaterra, solo había una persona en quien podía contar._

_Cuando llego al penhause venía muy ebrio por la gran cantidad de alcohol que había consumido y con el venia aquella sensual mujer de cabellos rojos_

_-Oye pero tu mujercita no se enfadara porque me traigas contigo-_

_-No, esta es mi casa por mí que se largué de una buena vez- dijo él, mientras entraba al despacho con la sensual pelirroja_

_Cerraron el despacho ella lo empezó a besar y el castaño le correspondió un beso tras otro fueron llevando las cosas, convirtiendo los besos más exigentes, entonces él la tomo y la puso sobre el escritorio, mientras ella le quitaba la corbata y desabotonaba la camisa, el bajo su cremallera y saco su miembro la penetro, pero esto no le dio la satisfacción que esperaba así que no quiso seguir y la dejo allí como si nada encima de la mesa del escritorio, subió a su habitación a buscar a su querida esposa, pero en la cama solo encontró los anillos, tarjetas y papeles de divorció._

Así empieza esta historia, mi historia pero bueno ya llevo seis años después de esto y cada noche soy perseguida por aquel suceso que marco mi vida

El despertador sonaba una y otra vez, como odiaba ese horrible aparato, entonces abrió los ojos aquellos hermosos ojos verdes y vio el reloj que marcaban las 8:00 am, ya era tarde y tenía que llevar a sus hijos al jardín y tenía una cita importante con gran empresario que necesitaba sus servicios como abogada

-Shaoran, touya amor levántense- les dije a mis hijos mientras los levantaba con ternura, por si no he dicho tuve gemelos, a quien nació primero lo llame como su padre y al segundo como mi hermano touya, tenían el mismo rostro de shaoran, con cabello castaño rebelde, piel blanca, pero sus ojos eran verdes como los míos

-Vamos mis chiquitos despierten ya que se nos hace tarde- desafortunadamente mis hijos habían heredado mi problema para levantarse temprano, ellos despertaron los lleve a bañarse, y ponerse el uniforme, baje les hice el desayuno, como siempre panqueques en forma de osito, con boca de fresa y ojos de chocolate, subí a vestirme yo me puse un traje negro ajustado, entallado en la cintura y unos tacones boca de pez, de 10 cm de alto, de color negro, me puse mi abrigo y guarde mi portátil, recogí mis papeles baje por mis hijos y bajamos al parqueadero, los deje en el jardín y antes de irme nos despedimos cado uno me dio un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo.

Llegue al edificio y entre en mi despacho, mi secretaria naoko me recibió con una sonrisa y una taza de café

-Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto como amaneció hoy- me saludo amablemente

-Buenos días, naoko que tenemos para hoy-

-El señor Li ha pedido una cita contigo-

-¿Quién pidió cita conmigo?- le pregunte no podía ser, shaoran no podía ser, ya habían pasado 6 años desde la última vez que nos vimos

-El señor Hien Li dijo que era algo de trabajo-

-Bueno dile que pase, miremos haber que quiere-

-Disculpa Sakura pero no quiero ser indiscreta pero ese señor tiene rasgos parecidos a los gemelos, el es algo de ellos- me pregunto

-Sabes naoko eres demasiado indiscreta y hay cosas que no te incumben, así que ve y dile que pase- le respondí lo mas fríamente que podía, la verdad es que no quería que relacionaran a mis hijos con esa familia

Grasias espero que les guste esta nueva historia


	2. Chapter 2

**SOLA NO! NUNCA MÁS**

**CAPITULO 2**

Hien Li accionista mayoritario y presidente de empresas Li, un hombre honesto, amble y justo, un genio para los negocios, el padre de mi ex y el abuelo de mis hijos, el único que creyó en mí, ha sido casi un padre y por eso mismo me buscó cuando partí, ha tenido el gusto de conocer a sus nietos, cosa que ni siquiera las arpías de sus hijas y su cruel esposa que se alegraron de mi partida, saben de la presencia de mis niños.

-Hola mi querida niña, como has estado- me dice aquel hombre que tanto he admirado, y que a pesar de ya tener sus 50 años, su porte es tan elegante y su presencia indescriptible, su aura nos da a sentir el más grande respeto

-Muy bien Hien, y tu como has estado- le dije con la más grata sonrisa, y poniéndome de pie para saludarlo como se debe, y indicandole que se puede sentar

-Muy bien Sakura, y como están mis pequeños diablitos- dijo tomando una foto en la que estamos los tres, había sido tomada en una fiesta de disfraces ese año ellos habían sido Peter pan y yo campanita

-Sus travesuras cada vez suben un nivel más-

-Jajajaja ya me los imagino, mi querida Sakura escuche que ibas a volver a Japón a trabajar en las empresas Daidouji-

- Si tía Sonomi ya no puede hacerse cargo así que Tomoyo asumirá la presidencia y yo la ayudare en toda la parte legal, así que la próxima semana viajo con los niños-

-Hay mi querida niña te deseo la mejor de las suertes, y mándame la dirección, para poder visitarte a ti y a mis pequeños niños-

-Claro que si, sabes que siempre sera un gusto tenerte en mi casa ademas, los chicos te quieren mucho- seguimos conversando un rato mas, me entrego unos obsequios que le había traído a los gemelos, después de un rato se despidió, seguí trabajando un rato mas, cuadre los últimos detalles de mi viaje a Japón, y fui a recoger a mis hijos

Una semana como la había dicho estábamos en un avión shaoran, touya y yo, volvería a mi país natal aquel que un día había abandonado por seguir a shaoran, aquel en donde se encontraba mi familia, aquella que no había visto hacia casi 10 años, no podía decir que no sentía miedo, pero mis hijos me llenaban de fuerza, aquellos que se encontraban dormidos con sus cabecitas en mi regazo, como se parecían a su padre, eso era algo que no se podía negar, y verlos así dormidos me llevaba a un antiguo recuerdo

_Habíamos ido de vacaciones a Hawái con mi familia, estaba tan feliz cuando el avión aterrizo, estaba emocionada por entrar al mar, cuando touya me dejo a cargo del carrito de las maletas el muy maldito, entonces deje parqueado un momento el carrito para ir a empujar a touya para que tropezara con otro carrito cuando alguien tropezó con el mío, y yo fui hasta allí_

_-Disculpe, está bien- le dije a la persona que se había tropezado por mi culpa, en ese momento se levanto un joven de unos 17 años, alto, delgado, de piel blanca y cabellos cafés rebeldes, traía una bermuda beige, y una camisa blanca con mangas cortas, estaba tan embelesada viéndole que cuando giro, no me di cuenta que tenía una mancha grandísima de coca cola en su camisa blanca _

_-Oye eres bruta o que, como dejas el carrito por ahí, mira lo que has hecho- le grite a esa niña tonta, por su culpa había tropezado cuando estaba bebiendo mi coca cola y ahora tenía mi camisa blanca favorita sucia_

_-Lo siento no debí dejar el carrito hay, pero usted es el despistado por no ver por dónde va, el carrito se ve a simple vista- le dije intentando defenderme ya que el muchacho estaba realmente furioso y se puso más bravo por que le hice caer en cuenta de lo despistado que es_

_Siguió peleando conmigo hasta que llego touya y me defendió, cuando paso el problema nos fuimos al aeropuerto para mi desgracia el chico despistado y su familia están en el mismo hotel y cada vez que nos cruzábamos el no dudaba en mirarme con ansias de asesinarme_

_Touya había querido practicar todo tipo de deportes y actividades, yo como no tenía mucho que hacer también quise a hacer los mismo, montamos en motos acuáticas, hicimos parapentismo, buceo y un día quiso que saltáramos quería practicar góming o salto de bunguee, así que fuimos a una plataforma elevada muchos metros de altura, el primero en saltar fue touya, cuando me estaban poniendo el chaleco, me preguntaron mi peso yo se lo estaba diciendo, y con mucho temor al mirar abajo, cuando me fije que el chico despistado también estaba listo para saltar, el ya tenía todo puesto, y yo no tenía la cuerda aun, entonces ya cuando me estaba arrepintiendo, me asome un poco, entonces otra de las personas que estaban asiendo la fila empezó una pelea y este empujo al alguien, que me empujo a mí y me hizo caer, pensé que iba a morir cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura mientras caía al vacio, cuando abrí los ojos y mire me encontré con dos hermosos ojos cafés…._

-Disculpe señora, pero ya hemos aterrizado- me dijo la azafata sacándome de mi ensoñación

-O si discúlpeme, chicos despierten- me había perdido tanto en mi recuerdo de la vez que lo conocí que no me había dado ni por enterada de que ya habíamos llegado, levante a mis niños y nos dispusimos a salir

Hay días en los que ser madre es un trabajo duro mas cuando te toca cargar el equipaje de tres, y dos niños de seis años, mientras caminábamos por el aeropuerto, yo empujaba el carrito con el equipaje

-MAMA PUEDO EMPUJAR EL CARRITO- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-No yo lo quiero empujar- dijo shaoran pequeño mientras ponía cara de enfado a su gemelo

-No yo lo voy a empujar- le respondió touya

-Ambos lo pueden empujar- les dije intentando calmar el duelo, cuando por andar peleando empujaron el carrito y este comenzó a andar solo, y fue directo a un hombre al cual hizo caer de inmediato, corrí hacia el pobre señor

-Disculpe señor está bien- le dije mientras le daba la mano para levantarse, entonces cuando giro furioso para hacerme frente por el accidente para mi sorpresa era shaoran, este no era mi día, no pude pronunciar palabra y el tampoco

-Papi, estas bien- dijo una pequeña niña de ojos azules claros y pelo rubio casi blanco, la niña debía tener por hay unos 5 años

-Sakura que haces aquí- No podía creerlo tenia a Sakura enfrente mío ya habían pasado 6 o 7 años desde la última vez que la vi, había cambiado tanto, era delgada y tenia buen cuerpo, y su cabello lo tenía largo y ondulado, sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial, verla hay tan bien de frente y no podía decir nada

-Shaoran querido estas bien, pero quien fue la bruta que empujo el carrito hacia ti, o por dios pero si es la zoor, perdón tu ex- dijo la muy víbora de la kaho

-Hola kaho como estas y soy Sakura, lo del carrito solo fue un accidente- y por dios cada vez que tenia a esa vil víbora me daba ganas de tomarla por el pelo y dejarla calva

-Entonces no fue intencional, y cambiando de tema ya conoces a nuestra preciosa hija a que no es hermosa, cierto shaoran que es la adoración de tu vida- esa víbora se insinuaba y no sé que quería decir ,echarme en cara como me quito mi marido y le puso una niña que no se parece en nada a él y se la metió como suya o que mis hijos no tienen un padre y yo termine con el corazón roto

-Es muy bonita tu niña y se nota que se parece mucho a ti shaoran, inclusive tiene los mismos rasgos de tu familia- yo sé no quise ser dura con la niña ella no tiene la culpa pero esa zorra de kaho cuanto la odiaba

-Basta Sakura que tú me hallas lastimado y hallas tenido hijos con otro no te da …..-

-MAMA QUEREMOS IRNOS A CASA, ESTAMOS CANSADOS- dijeron mis hijos, justo en el momento que shaoran estaba hablando, creo que su expresión es indescriptible quedo mudo y su zorra también, pero no era para menos, ellos tenían su mismo rostro, nadie nunca podía negar que eran sus hijos, a verdad yo si

-Claro ya nos vamos, hasta luego- sin decir más tome el carrito y a mis hijos y salimos inmediatamente de ahí, con la expresión que pusieron cuando vieron a los gemelos me quedo muy claro que ya sabían quién era el padre, lo mejor shaoran jamás podrá acercarse a ellos

El día transcurrió normal después del encuentro con shaoran y su zorra, mis hijos ni siquiera prestaron atención a aquel hombre, así que no tuve que responder preguntas, yo sé ellos ya preguntaron quien era su padre y yo como madre moderna les respondí que habían sido procreados por inseminación artificial, así que yo era mamá y papá, desde entonces nunca más volvieron a preguntar, empezamos a desempacar las cosas y a acomodarnos en un bonito penhause en Tokio, los chicos me ayudaron en medio de los juegos, esa noche cenamos pizza, luego llego la hora de dormir los tres nos pudimos nuestra pijama enteriza, con muchos ositos bebes estampados en miniatura, la de shaoran era verde, la de touya azul y la mi rosa, usualmente nos poníamos algo igual los tres así decíamos que no eran gemelos sino que éramos trillizos, esa noche dormimos los tres juntos.

A la mañana siguiente tenía que ir a las empresas Daidouji y como los chicos no tenían todavía colegio, me tocaría dejarlos al cuidado de meiling Li.

Meiling era la prima de shaoran pero la madre de este Ieran había hecho un desplante y humillado a la familia de mei, asi que ella los odia con su corazón, yo la conocí por coincidencia antes de conocer a shaoran, ella y su familia después de esa humillación habían ido a vivir a tomoeda un pequeño pueblo situado muy cerca de Tokio, allí fue donde nací y viví, mei nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi matrimonio y cuando me fui de casa de shaoran y viaje a Londres ella y Tomoyo fueron quienes me recibieron y apoyaron, incluso me hicieron fiesta y pastel celebrando mi libertad, no hubo persona más feliz que meiling con mi divorcio, pero no para mal si no porque decía que shaoran y su horrible familia no eran buenos para mí.

Me levante muy temprano yo se no es normal en mi, pero era mi primer dia asi que fui primero a la cocina y prepare varios postres, y panqueques de ositos a los chicos, meiling era muy buena en la cocina, pero los postres no eran lo suyo y los gemelos amaban los postres, termine de prepararlos y subi a cambiarme, me puse una camisa blanca, con magan bombachas cortas, y botones en perla, una falda negra que iba entallada en la cintura hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla, me encantaba ese tipo de faldas marcaban también la figura, y unos tacones negros que me daban elegancia, me deje el pelo suelto liso y maquillaje muy suave, termine de vestirme y baje ya para salir cuando llego meiling

-Hola Sakura, oye estas echa una mamacita y con ese cuerpazo después de dos niños, como te envidio-

-Para que veas, jajaja, bueno meiling gracias por quedarte con los chicos, hay te deje postres y panqueques de ositos, a y antes no les enseñas mas travesuras, no quiero que se les pegue tu mañas-

-Yoooo, que me estas queriendo decir si los niños me adoran- no seguí escuchándola, siempre que iba de visita les enseñaba bromas pesadas a los gemelos, Salí del edificio y tome un taxi para ir directo a las empresas Daidouji

Gracias por sus reviews eso anima muchisimo espero de todo corazon que les guste este capi, si tienen criticas o algo no le gusta pueden decirlo para intentar mejorar


	3. Chapter 3

**SOLA NO! NUNCA MÁS**

**CAPITULO 3**

Después de llegar y saludar a mi querida prima Tomoyo y su novio Eriol me di cuenta que mi nuevo y hermoso trabajo iba a ser un infierno, y como no, después de que me anunciaran que las empresas Daidouji y las empresas Li iban a tener convenios, y el detestable, sucio, cruel, antipático, cerdo, etc. de mi querido ex, iba a ser quien estuviera en frente de esta nueva unión y a mí me tocaría trabajar con él , claro por eso Hien Li fue a mi oficina, el lo sabia todo desde un comienzo no sé porque siento que él lo planeo esto, que rabia que me da de solo darme cuenta que estoy metida en este plan de el señor Hien Li, lo más raro era saber si mi querida Tomoyo estaba metida en esto también.

Quien era Tomoyo, pues ella era mi prima, mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, su madre era mi tía, hermana de mi madre, así que siempre habíamos estado juntas, cuando me case con shaoran ella fue la única familia que me apoyo, Tomoyo y tía Sonomi eran las dueñas de una gran empresa de juguetes electrónicos, Tomoyo siempre tuvo muy buen gusto y al saber que ella manejaría la empresa de su madre decidió estudiar diseño industrial en Londres, así que cuando hui de Hong Kong, Tomoyo fue quien me recibió en el aeropuerto y estuvo conmigo todo ese doloroso nuevo comienzo, pero también apoyo a meiling con la fiesta de libertad, además a diseñado cada atuendo de los gemelos, pijamas que usamos los tres y disfraces, suele tener cierta obsesión con la cámara que siempre nos graba a los tres, hasta el mismo Eriol se ha quejado de que ella quiere más a los gemelos que a él, pero quien no quería a mis bebes si son adorables y siempre le siguen la cuerda en todo a Tomoyo, aun me acuerdo el día que los disfrazó de pequeños príncipes cuando tenían 4 años.

_Nos encontrábamos Eriol y yo en la sala esperando la gran sorpresa de Tomoyo, ella salió primero con su cámara_

_-Listo para ver mi gran creación para este halloween-_

_-CLARO QUE SI- dijimos unísonamente y la verdad es que llevábamos cerca de tres horas en la sala esperando a que salieran_

_Cuando los niños salieron se veían realmente tiernos, entonces Tomoyo se giro_

_-No se ven realmente hermosos, ERIOL QUIERO QUE ME DES UNOS IGUALES O TE JURO QUE TE DEJO Y ME CONSIGO OTRO QUE SI ME LOS DE- se veía tan tierna y con ojos soñadores que no parecía una amenaza pero fue suficiente para que Eriol se asustara_

_-Sakura véndeme los tuyos, porque sino Tomoyo me va a abandonar-dijo Eriol poniéndome cara de suplica_

_-No-_

_-Porque no, además es tu culpa quien te manda a tener dos, iguales y tiernos-_

_-No arréglatelas como puedas-_

El solo recuerdo me producía risa acordarme de esa amenaza de Tomoyo, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera planeando algo con Hien, y de solo acordarme me producía dolor de cabeza, pero de algo estaba segura, yo no iba a ceder

Llegue muy emocionada a empresas Daidouji por mi nuevo empleo como la encargada de toda la parte legal de la empresa, salude amablemente a la secretaria y esta me indico que me esperaban en la sala de juntas y allí sentado en la mesa estaba él, pero yo soy una madre soltera y una súper mujer así que entre como si nada y lo más seria que pude, creo que parecía hasta fría y arrogante

-Buenos días- salude sin mostrar la mínima preocupación por que él estuviera hay, aunque me estaba muriendo, y lo peor era como me miraba.

-Buenos días Sakura- me saludo amablemente Tomoyo mientras caminaba asía mi para abrazarme con una hermosa sonrisa

-Buenos días Sakura, como has estado- dijo Eriol mientras miraba divertido a el señor Li ósea mi ex pero lo he decidido, mientras trabajemos en la misma empresa voy a hacer como si no lo conociera

-Muy bien gracias, pero no estamos acá para saber de mi vida sino para hablar de trabajo- les dije los mas fríamente que pude, ellos asintieron y empezamos nuestra reunión, seguido Tomoyo me llevo a mi oficina, donde ya tenía una columna de papeles que resolver, mi oficina no era tan pequeña, pero tampoco tan grande, era una oficina esquinera así que las dos paredes que daban a la ciudad eran en cristal, una pequeña mini sala con muebles en L de color blanco, mi escritorio era en cristal con una silla muy tipo loft, de color blanco también , y varios floreros con tulipanes de tonos naranjas, rosados, blancos y amarillos, Tomoyo tenía tanto que hacer que no se quedo a conversar conmigo y se retiro dejándome en mi oficina así que me dirigí al escritorio y lo complemente con una foto mía y mis pequeños, esta era cuando recién habían nacido, shaoran tenía un pequeño trajecito blanco con sus medias y gorrito del mismo color, y un osito estampado y touya tenía su respectivo trajecito azul claro, pero este tenía un conejito me senté y me quede viendo la foto, y decidí que mis hijos serian mi fuerza

-Sakura, SAKURA- grito alguien sacándome de mi ensoñación, cuando gire para ver quién era me di cuenta que era shaoran

-Que se le ofrece señor Li-

-Creo que necesitamos hablar-

-Hablar hay algún problema de tipo legal con la unión de las empresas, la verdad no se cual es el problema lo poco que he revisado dice que todo está bien, pero si quiere vuelvo a revisar y cuando lo tengo se lo mando-

-No de las empresas no, hablo de los niños-

-Cuales niños los que prueban los productos, o aquellos a quienes encuestamos para sacar ideas de un nuevo juguete o aparato electrónico- le respondí fríamente yo sabía de que quería hablar, con ánimo de seguir mostrando mi indiferencia, saque mi portátil y lo encendí

-No te hagas la boba estoy hablando de los gemelos de mis hijos- levante la vista al escuchar lo que él me dijo

-No me digas! kaho te dio más hijo y la pequeña de ayer no es hija única, lo felicito señor Li-

-Puedes dejar la ironía me refiero a estos- me dijo tomando mi foto y mostrándome a mis pequeños

-Esos son mis hijos y los de mi amante-

-Ya deja de mentir, Sakura son míos también te exijo el derecho a verlos por las buenas o por las malas tú tienes las de perder por haberme ocultado a nuestros hijos y una pelea legal te dejaría muy mal-

-No te dejaría muy mal a ti por abandono-

-Que-

-Si tú negaste a tus hijos, y de paso cediste tu patria potestad sobre ellos en un documento 100% legal, así que no tienes ningún derecho-

-No tienes pruebas y cual documento-

-El que me firmaste cuando aseguraste que no eran tuyos y yo era una zorra, además cuando tú querida zorra te empezó a envenenar, pusiste cámaras y micrófonos en toda la casa, con el ánimo de pillarme con mi amante-

-Qué tiene eso que ver-

-Muy sencillo el video del estudio de esa noche lo tengo yo, tu no solo firmaste si no que me empujaste hacia un mueble y me insultaste, yo siempre te dije que eran tuyos, eso se puede clasificar como maltrato tanto físico, como psicológico, y yo estaba embarazada así que al que le va a ir muy mal es a ti, ve y averígualo con el abogado más caro que tengas, pero yo tengo lo que se necesita las pruebas- sin decir más me levante y Salí de mi oficina dejándolo hay solo y con la vista perdida mientras intentaba reconstruir los hechos, en que pensaba no tenía la menor idea pero ahora si se arrepentiría

Cuando volví a mi oficina el ya no se encontraba hay proseguí trabajando para terminar lo antes posible quería ir a ver cómo estaban mis hijos, meiling era una gran amiga y no les haría daño, pero solía enseñarles bromas a los niños y por eso sus travesuras cada vez eran más pesadas, cuando termine me dirigí rápidamente a mi departamento.

* * *

POV SHAORAN

-Es una vil zorra Eriol reconócelo, me engaño, me quito a mis hijos, me rompió el corazón y lo peor es que tu lo sabías, y no me dijiste nada valla que amigo el que tengo, preferir ayudar a esta bruja de Sakura que a mí, después de que siempre te he ayudado en las buenas y en la malas- dije furioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina de mi supuesto amigo Eriol, y lo único que hacía era verme divertido

-Ambos se han lastimado shaoran, pero tú la lastimaste más a ella-

-Ella tenía un amante, no,no,no- y como una idea fugaz llego, si ella tenía un amante, mis hijos le dirían papá a otro

-QUE-

-El ha sido quien ha criado a mis hijos, mínimo ellos le dirán papá-

-shaoran cálmate, tu imaginación ha empezado a volar, te aseguro que ella no vive con nadie, los gemelos tienen el concepto de que Sakura es mamá y papá, yo no te traicione porque no me consta que te haya sido infiel, y el secreto era de Tomoyo y Sakura no mío, tú los dejaste-

-Ella tenía otro, se revolcaba con otro-

-Shaoran nos has considerado que todo esto pueda ser un malentendido, que pruebas tienes tu de que Sakura estaba con mas la de una mujer interesada, hasta tu mismo te has sabes que la niña no es tuya-

-Kaho me entrego unas fotos que había tomado el investigador, y ahí estaba Sakura con un hombre de cabellos grises, felices en una cafetería, y luego se fueron a un hotel, yo no sé cómo pude amarla tanto, y seguirla, no es imposible y menos ahora que me ha quitado a mis hijos pero esto no se queda así- No podía negarlo aun la amaba y a pesar del tiempo cada vez estaba más hermosa, hoy cuando entro a la sala se veía tan bien con ese traje negro, su figura era mejor de lo que recordaba y el cabello largo se le veía tan bien, no, no, no shaoran vuelve en si ella es una zorra, sin seguir perdido más en mis pensamiento Salí de la oficina de Eriol sin siquiera despedirme.

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa mis hijos corrieron a saludarme y como aun no era tarde, y mis chiquitos habían estado todo el día en el apartamento así que decidí que íbamos a dar una vuelta para conocer un poco Tokio y de paso ir a comer algo como siempre los chicos dijeron:

-QUEREMOS PIZZA MAMÁ, VAMOS A COMER PIZZA-

Como no ceder a sus suplicas, así que dicho y hecho subí a cambiarme y ponerme algo mas cómodo, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa que me habían regalado los chicos con un estampado que decía tengo gemelos, y era de tono rosa pálido, con las letras grandes y en dorado, y me puse unas cómodas baletas, y decidimos Salí fuimos a pedir nuestra orden los chicos pidieron pizza con piña, y yo pedí una de champiñones, decidimos sentarnos a esperar

-Hola Sakura como estas? Estos son tus hijos porque no me los presentas-y ahí enfrente de mí estaba shaoran con una sonrisa malévola pidiéndome que les presentara a mis hijos

-Buenas tardes señor Li, claro que se los presento ellos son shaoran y touya Kinomoto- yo se quería ser cruel pero el sintió un poco de satisfacción al escuchar que por lo menos uno tenia su nombre

-Mucho gusto niños, puedo acompañarlos-

-NO-

-Porque no?-

-NO NOS CAES BIEN, ASI QUE LARGATE- sin decir más los chicos se pararon y se fueron a la zona de juegos

-Tú que ya los envenenaste en contra mía o fue tu amante-

-Yo no he hecho nada, los niños sienten las cosas o involuntariamente recuerdan lo que escucharon antes de nacer como los negaste y nos corriste de tu casa-

-Estás jugando sucio querida Sakura pero hare hasta lo imposible para quitarte a mis hijos-

-Atrévete, son mis hijos, así que ya los has escuchado-

-Y si no aun puedo ganármelos-

-NO ESCUCHASTE QUE TE LARGES- en ese momento dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo mientras empujaban a shaoran el asunto fue que este se resbalo con uno dulces redondos que no sé como aparecieron en el piso y así que shaoran patino por todo el restaurante hasta dar con una inmensa fuente de chocolate, cuando voltee a ver los chicos estaban muertos de la risa

-NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS NADA EL SE RESBALO, NO SABE CAMINAR JAJA-

Notas de la autora: Yo se lo volvi a hacer chiquito, pero prometo actualizar rapido, es que ultimamente he estado un poco ocupada, buenos espero que les guste este nuevo capi y gracias por sus reviews


	4. Chapter 4

**SOLA NO! NUNCA MÁS**

**CAPITULO 4**

Cuando llegamos al departamento decidí que lo mejor era reprender a los gemelos por sus actos, por más que odiara a shaoran no podía permitir que mis hijos fueran crueles,

-Chicos necesitamos hablar- les dije cuando nos encontrábamos en la sala, aun llena de cajas, ellos me miraron, nunca había tenido que reprenderlos, ellos siempre habían sido niños muy buenos y sus travesuras siempre habían sido cosas muy superficiales

-creo que lo que le hicieron al señor li fue muy grosero, una cosa es hacer bromas inocentes a aquellos que los conocen y los aceptan así y otra es que quieran tratar mal a alguien solo porque les cae mal-

-porque mami, porque está mal- respondieron al mismo tiempo

-porque lo pudieron haber lastimado, además fueron muy groseros, y yo quiero niños felices pero también quiero niños nobles y buenos que sepan tratar a los demás personas con respeto, quiero que esto no se vuelva a repetir- ellos me miraron con cara de inocencia

-lo sentimos mucho mami, no lo volveremos a hacer- dijeron mientras se acercaban a darme un abrazo

Decidí aceptar su disculpa yo sabía que ellos eran niños aun no median las consecuencias de sus actos, y lo más probable es que pudieran volver a repetir ese tipo de travesuras, ese día dejamos hasta ahí.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que volví a Japón, había logrado encontrar un jardín para los niños, era privado y su uniforme consistía en un pequeño short que les llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de color negro, camisa blanca, chaqueta sastre azul claro y una pequeña corbata negra, se veían tan tiernos que Tomoyo hizo todo un estudio fotográfico con los nuevos uniformes, también logre organizar mi departamento, decidí pintarlo de azul con toque en blanco como las cortinas y las mesas, las sillas en cambio eran estampadas de roas de colores, para la habitación de los gemelos decidí recreas una ciudad el techo estaba lleno de todo tipo de aviones y de toda clase, sus camas eran un camarote que parecía un bus ingles de dos pisos, los armarios y estantes tenían forma de rascacielos y las alfombras parecían calles, y así puse orden en mi hogar y encuanto al trabajo todos los asuntos dentro de la empresa Daidouji iban bien, mi antecesor en el puesto había sido una persona muy honesta, responsable y ordenada lo que ayudo mucho en mi trabajo y seguir con ese orden, lo único malo de mi trabajo era cuando algún contrato o evento tenía que ver con empresas Li, ya que shaoran se presentaba el mismo en mi oficina criticando mi trabajo e intentando hacer corregir errores inexistentes, cada día se comportaba más insoportable, entraba sin golpear, no saludaba entraba con prepotencia –Kinomoto es que estas ciega estas fechas están erróneas- o – oye tu no anexaste los poderes correspondientes- todo era motivo de crítica, y en cuanto a los chicos no volvimos a hablar del tema.

Ya había pasado casi un mes y las cosas con shaoran estaban insoportables, no sabía hasta donde iba a llegar mi paciencia, hoy no era un día bueno como cosa rara me levante muy tarde y tenía un contrato pendiente de mucha importancia, me vestí tan rápido que no supe como logre ponerme lo primero que encontré que fue un pantalón de mezclilla azul entubado y rasgado que daba la apariencia de esta roto y viejo, una camisa esqueleto blanca, una chaqueta negra sastre, unos tacones cerrado rosados, mis accesorios del tono de mis zapatos que consistía en un reloj de plata con toques rosados y unos aretes largo con diamantes rosados estos tenían una forma de flor alargada, deje mi pelo liso y suelo y me puse un poco de maquillaje suave a excepción de los labios de color rojo, después de que el recorrido escolar se los llevo, me dirigí a la oficina a seguir con mi trabajo, ya era casi las cuatro de la tarde y faltaba poco para salir cuando entro cierto patán.

-oye tu no diligencias esta patente- dijo shaoran tirando una carpeta muy gruesa encima de lo que estaba escribiendo, haciendo que perdiera el pulso de la mano y raya el documento en mis manos, eso provoco en mi una ira incontenible, había tardado mucho en terminarla, pero decidí tragarme mi rabia y no darle gusto de que me viera enojar y perder la calma, así que levante la vista, el estaba con ambas manos apoyado sobre mi escritorio, mirándome fijamente

-disculpe señor Li pero si esa patente no está diligenciada es porque Tomoyo decidio que ese juego no valía la pena y decidió desecharlo, así que si tiene algún inconveniente con eso por favor valla y le hace el reclamo a ella- le respondí de la forma más fría que pude mirándole a los ojos, sin dejarme intimidar por esa hermosa y potente mirada ámbar, el seguía allí de pie, duro unos instantes pero puedo jurar que pude ver como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El muy idiota sin decir nada mas, ni siquiera un – lo siento Sakura por dañar tu trabajo-salió de mi oficina tirando la puerta tras de sí.

Ahora tendría que volver a empezar el documento que el idiota de mi ex había dañado, cosa que me daba rabia ahora también me tardaría en llegar a casa con mis hijos y los pequeños esta mañana había amanecido con un poco de gripita, aunque sospechaba que solo touya presentaba verdaderos síntomas, así que lo más seguro es que shaoran estaba imitando a su hermano, pero aun así quería llegar temprano a casa y asegúrame de que estuvieran bien.

El documento dañado era realmente importante y debía ser entregado mañana a primera hora, tendría que seguir. Estaba concentrada en el documento dañado, cuando una mano blanca toco a mi puerta muy delicadamente

-hola amiga- dijo Tomoyo entrando con su usual delicadeza a mi oficina

-hola tomy, ya te vas-

- si, por eso venia, para que saliéramos un rato a tomarnos algo y hablarmos-

-realmente me gustaría pero no puedo, tengo que terminar este contrato y touya está enfermo- dije con un poco de desespero

-hay amiga y te falta mucho- pregunto con preocupación

-la verdad si-

-si quieres Eriol y yo podemos quedarnos con los chicos mientras tu llegas-

-no, no te preocupes puedo decirle a mei- no quería incomodarlos realmente

- claro que nosotros nos haremos cargo, además nos encanta estar con ellos- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, eso era lo bueno de ella siempre alegraba el peor día de todos, sin más se acerco a mi bolso y saco las llaves de mi departamento

-gracias, tomy-

-no te preocupes, adiós-sin decir más me lanzo un beso y salió de mi oficina

Ya era casi media noche y faltaba poco para terminar, había estado llamado cada hora para saber cómo estaba los chicos y Eriol había confirmado mis sospechas, shaoran no estaba enfermo esta fingiendo, para parecer enfermo como su hermano, creo que mi pequeño era mucho más travieso que su hermano, en mi última llamada touya quiso habla conmigo

-mami ven que no me siento bien- me dijo con su voz apagada eso si me partía el alma, le prometí que iría pronto, así que intente acelerar mi trabajo, cuando por fin termine tome mi abrigo y mi bolso y Salí, mientras caminaba por el corredor lleno de cubículos de las secretarias y asistentes, vi que había una luz prendida de una oficina, me entro mucha curiosidad por saber quien se encontraba hasta esas horas allí, así que camine y cuando llegue vi que era una oficina grande, con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido me asome por la puerta y allí dormido sobre su escritorio estaba el, mi tormento, mi ex.

llame levemente a la puerta para ver si realmente se había quedado dormido, pero él no respondió así que tome valor y entre con mucho cuidado, su oficina era igual de grande a la mía solo que esta tenía un solo ventanal de pared, tenía muchos libros a los costados y una gran mesa de conferencia, sus muebles eran en cuero, y de un diseño clásico de tonos verdes, me quede observando, realmente nunca había entrado a aquella oficina, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que tenía un pequeño florero estilo pecera redonda y allí solo había flores de cerezo, algo que realmente me pareció curioso para una decoración tan formal como lo era su oficina, me acerque más a él y vi que estaba totalmente dormido, tenia apoyados sus brazos sobre la mesa y sobre sus brazos estaba su cabeza, se veía tan tierno, tan hermoso, despertaba en mi tantas cosas.

Cosas que durante 7 años había querido olvidar, cosas que un me dolían, en un impulso que no sé de donde salió me acerca muy lentamente a él, tan cerca que pude sentir su olor, su perfume, siempre utilizaba el mismo aroma, cosa que me hizo acercarse más hasta llegar a su oreja, puse mis labios tan cerca que en un acto que aun no comprendo le susurre

-no sabes cuánto te he amado y cuanto te amare- de mis ojos salieron espesas lagrimas y le di un suave beso en la mejilla muy cerca a sus labios, labios que añoraba, que soñaba cada noche, pero que al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía que odiar por el daño hecho, sin más me pare rápido consciente de lo que había hecho y Salí rápido de su oficina, para no pudiera verme y darle un motivo para humillarme más, corrí hasta llegar al ascensor y allí me derrumbe, 7 años intentando olvidar y la verdad es que no había podido su amor había explotado.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento los chicos ya se encontraban dormidos, Eriol y Tomoyo ya cansados se despidieron sin decir más, cuando estuve sola en la sala me quite los zapatos y subí con mucho cuidado hasta la habitación de los chicos, shaoran se había acostado con su hermano, me acerque y toque sus frentes para saber cómo estaba su temperatura, al notarla normal, los tape y les di un beso y me dirigí a mi habitación.

**SHAORAN**

Me había quedado dormido recordando el día en que le pedí a Sakura que saliera conmigo, nuestra primera cita, estaba tan nervioso, en ese tiempo me había ido de intercambio a un pequeño pueblo de Japón, llamado tomoeda, y allí la encontré el primer día de escuela ella había llegado bastante tarde, cosa que según me dijeron era bastante normal, pero ella y yo ya nos habíamos conocido en Hawái después de varios incidentes, era primavera no sabía cómo hablarle, y por fin un día tome el valor, ella se encontraba caminando por un sendero, rodeado de arboles de cerezo, que estaban al tope rosados, al verlo me anime mas y corrí hasta ella que se había detenido admirar, las flores caer y cogió una con la mano.

-Kinomoto- la llame por su apellido, realmente estaba muy nervioso, ella se giro y me miro y me dio una hermosa sonría, que me estremecí

-hola li-

-eh, eh, Kinomoto, eh Sakura, yo quería- y no pude decir mas me había puesto totalmente rojo

-li estas bien- dijo con preocupación acercándose a mi

-si, Sakura te gustaría salir conmigo este sábado- ella se quedo mirándome fijamente, y me extendió su mano y luego la abrió, yo me quede mirándola y pude ver que había una flor de cerezo, mientras yo la miraba con curiosidad ella tomo mi mano y me entrego la flor en la palma de mi mano, yo estaba totalmente inmóvil y cuando me di cuenta ella se había acercado tanto hasta mi oído

-si shaoran me gustaría salir el sábado contigo- sin decir más me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, ella olía a fresas con chocolate, como me gustaba el chocolate, siempre traía unos en el bolsillo.

Todo fue tan rápido me quede allí con la flor en la mano y con la más grande felicidad, algo en mi estomago se revolvió, cuando reaccione, Salí corriendo hasta mi casa con una sonrisa, cuando llegue a mi casa me di cuenta que aun tenia la flor de Sakura en la mano, y no quería votarla así que me dirigí al estudio y se me ocurrió que debería conservarla, gracias a que había hecho un trabajo con resina aun quedaba un poco, así que cubrí toda la flor y espere a que se secara, luego fui a mi habitación donde había una pecera redonda vacía, y la puse hay, para poder recordarla siempre.

No esperaba la hora para que fuera sábado, al fin cuando llego, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca que deje por fuera del pantalón, me puse unas converse y doble las mangas para que me quedaran un poco arriba del codo, baje a la cocina había preparado un almuerzo y postres, los metí en la maleta y Salí corriendo a casa de Sakura, ella vivía en una casa pequeña de color amarillo y techo azul, cuando llegue ella me estaba esperando en la entrada se veía tan hermosa, traía una camisa de manga bombacha blanca y una , falda en rosa pálido de varios pliegues que iba desde su cintura hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y llevaba unas baletas con un pequeño tacón de 3 centímetros, como su pelo era corto hasta los hombros traía una cinta en el pelo con un moño de tono rosa, y de aretes unas pequeñas perlas, cuando me vio en sus labios se torno una sonrisa.

-hola shaoran- me dijo, mientras su mejillas tomaban un color rosa natural

-hola Sakura, como estas-

-bien, y entonces a donde vamos a ir-

-pensaba que te gustaría ir conmigo al festival hanami, podríamos ir al jardín central y sentarnos a admirarlas y hablar un poco-

-si me gustaría ir contigo- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

De ahí nos dirigimos al gran jardín central que se encontraba a las afueras de tomoeda, cuando llegamos vimos que había mucha gente y fuimos a buscar un lugar, después de un rato caminar encontramos un espacio debajo de dos grandes árboles de cerezo, que se encontraban enfrente de un lago, nos acercamos y saque de mi maleta una manta de color verde con bordados chinos, la extendí y le indique para sentarnos, la primera parte del día hablamos del paisaje, de los sucesos ocurridos en Hawái, me conto que me espero afuera de su casa porque su hermano touya era verdaderamente celoso y la hubiera dejado salir, me hablo de su familia, su mama era modelo y esperaba que ella siguiera sus pasos, pero a Sakura nunca le había gustado esa profesión, su padre en cambio era arqueólogo y nunca estaba en casa, sus padres se amaban mucho inclusive demasiado tanto que para ellos solo existía su amor y poco se acordaban de sus hijos, cuando llego la hora de almorzar saque las cajas con el almuerzo, ella se veía tan sorprendía, dio gracias y empezó a comer

-shaoran esto esta delicioso, lo hiciste tu-

-si- dije un poco intimidado por sus halagos

-eres genial, yo realmente soy pésima para la cocina-

Ella siguió halagándome con sus comentarios, el resto del día seguimos contándonos cosas ahora era mi turno ella quería saber de dónde venía, y mi familia, le conté que venía de Hong Kong, que mis padres eran empresarios, tenía tres hermanas mayores, que había viajado a tomoeda solo porque mi madre creía que debía aprender a ser fuerte, ella quedo sorprendida por esto así que le dije la verdad- mi madre es una arpía, así que no te preocupes- no quería hablar mal de quien me trajo a la vida, pero era verdad, al finalizar la tarde empezaron a caer muchos cerezos, me quede observándolos y luego la mire a ella, un impulso me recorrió y empecé a acercarme y ella se dio cuenta y no se movió cuando estuve cerca me fije en sus labios era como si me estuvieran llamando, nos acercamos más, hasta que nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podíamos sentir nuestra respiración, no sé si fui yo o fue ella pero de algún modo nuestro labios se unieron, sus labios eran dulces, y suaves, nunca había sentido aquello por nadie, cuando nos separamos nos pusimos un poco nerviosos, y nos separamos rápido, miramos hacia el lago y el atardecer y empezamos a reírnos, después de eso la lleve a su casa y antes de que entrara por la puerta nos despedimos con otro beso pero este fue más largo, había más pasión, cuando nos separamos note que sus labios estaban hinchados y mas rosados que de costumbre, ella iba a entrar y yo la jale de la muñeca y volví a darle un tercer beso pero este fue más corto, y me fui.

Ya en mi departamento saque las cosas de la maleta y me di cuenta que estaba llena de flores, así que las tome y las eche a mi pecera donde había inmortalizado mi amor, a mi Sakura, recuerdo que desde ese día siempre procuraba no dejar sola mi inmortal flor en la pecera, siempre seria el recuerdo mas grande y hermoso de mi vida, y aun cuando crecí, me case y eche a Sakura, aun ahora llevo conmigo el recuerdo más grande.

Mientras dormía sentí ese olor delicioso a fresas con chocolate pero pensé que era un sueño como muchos otros pero este escuche a lo lejos como alguien me decía

-no sabes cuánto te he amado y cuanto te amare- después vino un beso

-yo también te amo-dije mientras de mis ojos salían lagrimas, cuando desperté no había nadie, estaba solo en mi despacho, con la cara mojada por las lagrimas, me levante y vi que debajo de mis brazos sobre mi escritorio, estaba la foto que nos tomamos Sakura y yo el día de nuestro matrimonio y el anillo de compromiso que le di, así que deje escapar mas lagrimas así como antes de quedarme dormido, después de un rato las seque, me levante tome la foto y el anillo y los metí dentro de mi pecera llena de flores de cerezo, me puse mi abrigo y me dispuse a irme a mi casa.

Cuando llegue a una hermosa casa estilo californiano, de color blanco me sentí miserable, miserable de la vida que tenia, con una mujer fría, calculadora y materialista, con una niña igual o peor de mezquina que ella, y la cual yo sospechaba no era mi hija, entre a la casa y me dirigí a mi habitación que está al otro extremo de la casa muy lejos de la habitación de kaho y de la niña, y me acosté adormir como pude.

Al otro día cuando llegue a la oficina ya mi secretaria había puesto varios documentos para firmar, de los cuales varios tenían que haber sido enviados desde la oficina de Sakura, sin perder tiempo me senté y los revise pensando encontrar algún defecto que yo sabia no había, porque eso si a Sakura había que admirarle su capacidad y eficiencia a la hora de trabajar, sin más tome el primero y me dirigí a su oficina, pero cuando llegue estaba vacía, cosa que se me hizo rara, quería preguntar pero eso seria muy obio así que me di media vuelta

-esta con Tomoyo terminando unas patentes- dijo Eriol quien se había acercado sin que me diera cuenta

-y eso a mi que me importa-

-entonces que haces aquí- pregunto con esa mirada suya

-vine a que corrigiera estas documentos-

-shaoran sabes que esos papeles están bien, porque mejor no admites que no la puedes olvidar y te encanta venir a molestarla para verla-

- ver a quien, a esa arpía-

-sigo insistiendo pero deberías confirmar mejor tus datos shaoran y salir de esa incertidumbre, y quien sabe tal vez puedas recuperar a tu familia- me dijo de una forma tan seria y luego se retiro

Por primera vez en la vida sentí que Eriol tenía razón, pero no debía admitírselo, cuando llegue a mi oficina contacte al mejor investigador de Japón, un tal yamazaki le encargue verificar datos, fechas y la relación de Sakura con ese hombre, pero al mismo tiempo ordene investigar a kaho.

**SAKURA**

Habían pasado 4 días desde lo sucedido con shaoran en la oficina, y desde entonces intentaba evitarlo lo más que podía, siempre salía de ahí con alguna excusa y me quedaba en la oficina de Tomoyo, obviamente le conté lo sucedido

-hay sakurita como me gustaría que nunca hubiera pasado nada-

-pero paso y él me abandono a mi suerte-

-pero ha beses es bueno perdonar-

-perdonar que tomy, no puedo, lo odio-

- no lo odias, lo amas y lo demostraste noche anterior-

Sin decir más seguimos trabajando en silencio cuando entro Eriol

-disculpen las molesto-

-no hay problema querido-

-Sakura lo que pasa es que las licitaciones de los nuevos juguetes ya están, así que tienes que viajar a tomoeda este fin de semana-

-pero es todo el fin de semana, puedo ir con los chicos-

-creo que no, los directores de la fabrica van a ofrecer un banquete por estos nuevos proyectos, por eso creo que mejor porque no, nos los dejas-

-si sería maravilloso tenerlos con nosotros todo el fin de semana- grito Tomoyo llena de felicidad

- bueno si, con su permiso me retiro y voy a alistar todo- sin decir más me retire, cuadre los últimos papeles y aliste los documentos que tenía que llevar, cuando Salí me dirigí a mi departamento y le informe a los chicos que saldría y que tendrían que pasar el fin de semana con Tomoyo y Eriol, y ellos se emocionaron tanto, que ellos mismo alistaron la maleta, en la noche llego Eriol a recogerlos y me informo que alguien pasaría por mí a las 5 de la mañana para ir a tomoeda sin más se despidió, mis pequeños también se despidieron con un te quiero mami, y me quede sola, como se sentía de vacío cuando ellos no estaban, a la mañana siguiente me aliste con un sastre de color negro, una camisa esqueleto blanca, me puse una coleta amarada con una cinta negra y un collar de perlas grandes, estaba bajando las escaleras cuando sonó el timbre, tome mis maletas y mi bolso y abrí la puerta

-tú qué demonios haces aquí- dije cuando me encontré con shaoran en la puerta

-es que Eriol no te dijo, que ambos debíamos ir a tomoeda-

-no me dijo nada, solo que alguien pasaría por mi- Eriol, maldito Eriol esta me la vas a pagar

-bien ya que tenemos que hacer esto porque no te comportas como una profesional y vamos este es nuestro trabajo, así que sepáralo de lo personal- sin decir más se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el ascensor, yo si soy una profesional así que fui detrás de el y bajamos en es ascensor en silencio hasta el parqueadero donde nos esteraba su camioneta negra BMW, el se fue directo al asiento del piloto y se subió de inmediato

-que caballero- dije para mi misma mientras lograba abrir la puerta del equipaje para meter mis maletas, y luego me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto pero esta tenía el seguro puesto, así que golpee la ventana y el muy cerdo me indico que debía irme atrás, y así lo hice todo el camino fue un silencio incomodo entre ambos, cuando llegamos al hotel de tomoeda, el muchacho encargado de las maletas me ayudo a llevarlas y nos guio a recepción allí pedimos habitaciones que quedan en extremos opuestos, y es que entre más lejos mejor.

Todo el día estuvimos trabajando en la fabrica cada uno en su respectiva área, cuando llego la noche nos dirigimos al hotel a cambiarnos, yo me deje el pelo suelto en ondas, me puse un vestido rosa pálido escote corazón, corte imperio, de ahí caía libre hasta mis pies, unos tacones plateados, y los aretes eran topitos de diamantes, el collar y la pulsera también era de diamantes, después de estar lista baje lo mejor sería ir en taxi hasta mi destino, ya que la reunión iba a ser en el jardín central de tomoeda, cuando baje vi que shaoran ya estaba abajo con su elegante smoking negro, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me sonroje hasta donde mas no pude, hace tanto que no me pasaba, el se acerco a mi

-será mejor que vallamos juntos- dijo fríamente mientras me ofrecía su mano, yo la tome sin poder decir palabra alguna.

Cuando llegamos a la reunión nos separamos cada uno por su lado, no sé en qué momento empecé a tomar de mas mi champaña, que llego un momento que ya estaba un poco mareada así que decidí salir, estar ahí me deprimía realmente, hay había sido mi primer beso, mi primera cita, mi primera ilusión, vi que un camarero llevaba una botella sin destapar de champaña y se la pedí, el me la abrió y sorprendido vio como bebí de ella, sin decir más me retire a caminar por el jardín, levante la vista al cielo y vi que tenía ganas de llover pero no me importo, esa noche sentí que era momento de desahogar un poco de dolor, mientras caminaba seguí bebiendo, cuando ya iba en la mitad de mi botella encontré el sitio que buscaba dos grandes árboles de cerezo enfrente del lago, me quede allí mirando el lago cuando empezó a llover, iba a dejar escapar mis lagrimas bajo la lluvia

-porque Sakura, porque me hiciste esto- me voltee inmediatamente a ver de donde se dirigía la voz, y allí parado enfrente mío estaba shaoran llorando, y estaba totalmente mojado, por la lluvia que caía fuerte mente

-yo no te hice nada cuando lo vas a entender-le dije con rabia y llorando, el se acerco a mi y me tomo con fuerza de los brazos tenia un terrible olor a alcohol lo que significaba que había estado bebiendo demás

-yo te amaba y tú te acostaste con otro-

-que yo no me acosté con nadie- le dije mientras sacaba las fuerzas necesarias para empujarlo y alejarlo de mí, me di media vuela para dejarlo atrás cuando me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo asía el

-yo te amo-

-pero yo te odio- le dije, pero ese odio se lo llevo el viento y el agua por inmediatamente nos lanzamos el uno con el otro, para fundirnos en un beso, pasional y exigente, tome a shaoran del rostro y el me tomo por la cintura y nos atrajimos mutuamente dispuestos a fundirnos en un beso, un beso ansiado, extrañado, necesitado, a pesar de haber paso el tiempo lo que sentíamos estaba ahí, seguía hay con nosotros

Nos separamos y el tomo mi mano y empezamos a correr hasta llegar al parqueadero de allí nos dirigimos al hotel, mientras estábamos en el ascensor, las cosas se profundizaron, el me empujo con fuerza asía una pared de este y empezó a besarme, con fuerza, con necesidad, el me alzo y yo lo rodee con mis piernas en su cintura, y él empezó a pasear sus manos sobre mis piernas, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y no supe cómo llegamos a su habitación, el cerro la puerta mientras me llevaba aun alzada. estábamos totalmente mojados entre besos llegamos a la cama, el me deposito en ella con ternura y delicadeza, seguimos besándonos hasta que nos separamos para tomar aire nos quedamos con los rostros cerca mirándonos mutuamente, tocó mis mejillas con suavidad, mirando mis ojos; en ellos pude ver que me deseaba de verdad que no era mentira, me miraba como un hombre mira a una mujer. Bajo la mirada a mis labios, yo cerré los ojos esperando ansiosa su beso, bajo sus labios a los míos y con una suave beso rozó mis labios, fue algo suave para no intimidarme. Acarició mi espalda y profundizó el beso más aun volviéndolo más sensual y caliente. Mi respiración se alteró en suaves jadeos haciendo que mi pecho subiese y bajase como un fuelle. Él respiraba rápido también por los besos Me agarró por la cintura y me besó con suavidad, despacio un beso hecho para excitar. Me apoyé sobre su cuerpo, como dándole a entender que podía seguir.

- Te amo Sakura y te amare por siempre- dijo shaoran en susurro con su boca muy cerca a mis labios

-lástima porque no sabes cuánto te odio- respondí jadeante y volví a poseer sus labios- de verdad te odio-

Volvimos a empezar nuestro beso, Agarró mis caderas con suavidad, llevó las manos a mi trasero y empezó a masajeármelo, haciendo que su entrepierna se rozase con mi pubis en una caliente, dulce danza erótica. Le quité la chaqueta y la corbata, desabotonando los primeros botones de la camisa, el con manos diestras se deciso de mi vestido y luego Arrancó mi sostén mientras besaba mi cuello con pequeños mordiscos de amor, acarició mis pechos pellizcando mis pezones haciéndome gemir, pidiéndole más y más. Besó mis pechos, mordisqueo mis pezones con la pericia de un gran amante, una dulce locura me invadía por momentos, shaoran había sido mi único amante y por lo visto seria el ultimo, estaba completamente desnuda ante él; abrió mis piernas, separó con delicadeza mis labios vaginales y mirándome a los ojos oscuros, brillantes por el deseo, pasó la lengua muy despacio por mi clítoris. Aquel toque tan bueno y excitante me hizo elevar las caderas en busca de más. Volvió a repetir la acción pero con lametazos más rápidos, yo ya no gemía, jadeaba. Estaba tan mojada que sentía sofocantes las sabanas de la cama. Ya no podía aguantar mucho más necesitaba que penetrase ya en mí.

Lo hice girar para quedar encima de, él, le mordí el cuello, lamiendo luego la zona mordida, bajé por su torso besándole suave despacio hasta llegar a sus pezones, los mordisquee pasándole la lengua luego, hasta dejárselos duros. Lo escuchaba respirar fuerte y mi deseo aumentaba, el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más rápido. Con besos húmedos y cálidos bajé hasta rodear su ombligo con mi lengua lamiendo cada poro de su piel. Desaté el cinturón y le quité el pantalón dejándolo totalmente desnudo y expuesto a mi mirada. Mirándolo a los ojos lo masturbe despacio me aguanto la mirada como un desafío caliente, pasé la lengua por su glande con un lametazo lento, entonces él hecho la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un ronco gemido. Me sentía sensual poderosa como una diosa. Seguí con mi tortura placentera, cogí su miembro y lo lamia como si fuera el más dulce de los helados, él levantaba las caderas como si quisiera introducirse más y más en mi boca.

Me agarró de mis manos y me hizo ponerme sobre él, hizo que me penetrase y lo cabalgase, cuando lo sentí entrar fue un dulce tormento desesperante que ansiaba mucho más. Moví mis caderas en círculos primero suave, a medida que nuestras respiraciones aumentaban también lo hacía mis movimientos. Moví las caderas más rápido, él besaba mis pechos, acariciaba mi trasero con glotonería. Ambos jadeábamos en un esfuerzo por respirar en la pasión que nos consumía hasta reducirnos a cenizas. Noté como mi orgasmo llegaba tan fuerte como nunca lo había sido, apreté la vagina con los espasmos del orgasmo alrededor de miembro de él echando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras una espiral de sensaciones subía por mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar, él llegaba al orgasmo dándome la visión más bella que jamás había visto en un hombre, echo la cabeza hacia atrás de placer gritando y subiendo las caderas como si quisiese entrar mucho más en mí. Caí exhausta sobre su pecho, besando su donde quedaba su corazón. Habían pasado 7 largos años para volver a sentir el cielo, allí nos quedamos dormidos.

gracias a aquellos que leen esta historia, y pido mis disculpas por la demora, el problema asido culpa mía ya que olvide como quería seguir la historia y le perdí el hilo, espero que puedan escribirme así sea para dar el visto bueno a este capitulo o el malo, también pido perdón por si ven errores en ellos


End file.
